


Perfect family

by DapperDeer



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Multi, OOC, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDeer/pseuds/DapperDeer
Summary: He lied.I've seen the blood on the floor.Papa crying on the couch while Dad puts me and my blissfully unaware brothers to bed.Dad passed out on the floor and Papa trying to wake him up. Begging for him to wake up.Papa with a claw mark on his cheek. Dad with a black eye. Papa with a cracked jaw. Dad with a broken arm.I've seen. I've told.But no one believes a child.





	1. Chapter 1

Shouts, curses and shattering glass rang throughout the house.

It was normal. Almost every other day our parents fight. 

My litter mates Pj and Spilled act as if everything is okay. 

But unlike them, I knew.

Unlike them I didn't watch cartoons and read comics. I watched documentaries, crime shows and read history books. 

It wasn't normal for our parents to fight. 

It wasn't okay.

But I still didn't understand why they did. 

I asked Dad why they hurt each other. 

He grabbed my arm and told me I shouldn't be worried about adult problems. 

He let go and told me to go play with my brothers. 

My arm hurt after that and I didn't talk about it around him anymore.

I asked Papa next. He just smiled sadly and said I was to smart for my age sometimes. 

Then he hugged me. He hugged me for a very long time. 

When he let go he told me he was going to do something about it very soon.

I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

Today we were out with Dad and his two friends. Their names are Dream and Berry. 

Dream hung around Dad. 

He was always happy and smiling. 

I didn't like him. 

He always gave Papa nasty looks when no one was paying attention. 

Berry was Papas best friend but also hung around Dad. 

He's very nice. 

But he doesn't believe me. 

I told him how bad Dad and Papas fights can be. 

Blood. Glass. Holes through the walls.

He told me I was exaggerating it. Told Dad not to let me watch so much Tv.

"A six year old shouldn't have such a violent imagination!" He huffed. 

Ink waved with a chuckle. "I know. It's all of those crime shows he watches! Thinks every argument Error and I have is like we're murdering each other." They laughed it off.

He lied.

I've seen the blood on the floor. 

Papa crying on the couch while Dad puts me and my blissfully unaware brothers to bed.

Dad passed out on the floor and Papa trying to wake him up. Begging for him to wake up.

Papa with a claw mark on his cheek. Dad with a black eye. Papa with a cracked jaw. Dad with a broken arm.

I've seen. I've told. 

But no one believes a child.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week.

Papa and Dad were in the kitchen again, yelling at each other. 

Things started to crashed around. Me and my litter mates sat on the couch, them acting as if nothing is happening in the other room. 

Then, a glass flying from the kitchen slams above us on the wall. 

It shatters and glass rains down. Pj and Spilled dart off the couch. I was a to slow and squealed in fear, feeling a sharp pain in my cheek.

The yelling stopped. Dad and Papa rushes into the room to see what was wrong.

I put my hand on my cheek. When I pulled away it was red and wet. 

Seeing me Papa growls and Dad. "Ink! I told you to watch were you're throwing shit!" 

He quickly picked me up from the glass covered couch and set me down at the table. Hovering over me.

"Gradient are you ok?"

Dad grunted. "Calm down Error! He's fine. A little glass isn't gonna hurt him-"

"Ink his cheek is practically split open!"

Papa takes off his scarf. 

"There isn't much blood-"

"It doesn't matter! He's still hurt."

He presses it to my cheek.

"Oh stop."

"Ink, it's gone to far this time."

"It's not like it took out his eye!"

Papa paused as he stared down at me and gives me a sad look. 

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Dad.

"I want a divorce."

My Soul stops. Pj and Spilled look at each other in confusion on what exactly he meant. 

I knew. And it scared me.

Dad stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Nice try Error, but I'm not falling for that little threat."

"I'm serious Ink. I can't take this anymore."

"Error enough-"

"Our fights and bickering. It's hurting me, it's hurting you, and now it's hurting the boys."

"Error-"

"I. Want. A. Divorce. Ink."

Dad stared at him, then down at me, then to my brothers. 

He sighed and looked away.

"Alright. We'll go to court tomorrow morning. Now, I'm going bed."


	4. Chapter 4

We sat in a small room wearing formal little suits. 

Dream had left us some toys to play with, which my brothers quickly claimed as theirs. I didn't care. 

I was to focus on the argument in the room across the hallway.

"You can have to house, Ink, but I want at least shared custody of the boys dammit! They're my kids to."

"I'm their birth parent! They could care less about their sire."

I pressed myself harder against the wall as the argument went on.

"You know what! If you think they don't want to be with me than let them decide!"

"W-What!? Error they're kids! They shouldn't have to decide-"

"No. If you're so sure they'll want to be with you then let them decide who that want to live with!"

"Ink, I think Errors right. We should let the boys decide."

I stepped away from the wall and looked to my brother. 

They were my litter mates. 

My brothers. 

But I knew who they would pick. 

They'd pick Dad. And they'd care less who I'd picked. 

They always left me behind or ignored me. 

Dad was never very kind to me. Never really cared for me. 

And why would he. When he had two other sons who were just like him. Liked to draw and paint with him. Like to dance and play. 

Why would he like the shy son who liked reading and the quiet? Who was interested in astronomy and mathematics? Why would he care if I went with him?

But Papa. He always made sure to spend time with me. To care and remember my likes. To care enough to change everything for me. 

When Dream came in and brought us into the room across the hall I was ready. 

When we were brought in front of Sans, who sat in a big desk and our parents sitting at two other desks surrounded by other skeletons, I knew.

Papas eyes were locked on me, hopeful and desperate. 

My answer was on my tongue.

The nice Sans asked, "If you boys had to stay with one of your parents, and only one, which would it be?"

My brother answered with a carefree, "Dad!"

I said, "Papa."


	5. Chapter 5

The Sans took me to a separate room. 

He questioned me. 

Confusing questions. 

Like he was trying to trick me. 

But I was smart. 

I kept to my answer. Never showing doubt in fear they'll use it to give me to Dad.

After a while the Sans gave up. 

Giving me a hard look. 

"Look. Error is a bad guy. He's the reason your parents are separating, ok. Your Dad already told me how he caused the scratch on your cheek."

"He lied."

The Sans frown. "Look Ink would never-"

"Dad did it to me."

The Sans paused. "How."

"Yesterday he threw a glass at Papa like he always does when they argue. A peace cut me. He didn't even care."

The Sans opened his mouth. 

"Ask my brothers. They know who threw the glass."

The Sans stared. "Has he hurt you in any other way?"

"If I do something wrong he hits me or grabs me hard. But he doesn't do it to my brothers though."

The Sans looked at me with a unreadable look. 

He stood up and took me back to the court. 

He sat down, and hummed.

"Pj and Spilled will go with Ink. Gradient will go with Error. Final judgment." 

The other skeletons looked bewildered. 

Ink looked a little upset.

Papa let out a cry of joy and opened his arms. 

I quickly ran into them and nuzzled into his neck.

He picked me up and we left.

I didn't leave a single glance at Ink or my brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

We went to the house to pick up my stuff. 

Ink stayed in the kitchen with Pj and Spilled. He just stared as Papa helped pack up my belongings. 

"What about your things Error."

Ink asked.

"Don't need anything up there." Papa growled. He zipped up my bag of books and set them in a portal.

"Your violin."

Papa paused. Then sighed.

He stood up, giving me a quick pat on the head. "Grab anything else that's yours and stay here, I'll be right back."

He stood and walked out. Ink watched in go before following him close behind. 

I wandered around my now almost empty room. A few things I grew out of or never like left on my bed and toy chest. 

"Gray."

I jump. I turn to see Pj. 

He was pressed against the door frame. Glazing at me sadly. 

"You're really leaving?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't play with you that much."

"It's ok."

He gazed down at the floor. "Why don't you stay with us?"

"Because Inks a bad person."

"No. You're wrong!" He snapped. 

I opened my mouth but he cut me off.

"Error just twisted you with his lies! Dad told me that's what he does! He's mean and a horrible person. And you're gonna end up just like him!"

I flinched.

He walked away before giving me one more glance.

I stood there for a long moment before Papa walked back in the room with his violin case. He looked furious.

Ink called from upstairs. "Error wait! Please!"

"Into the portal Gradient, hurry."

I did as told, Papa fallowed behind. 

The last thing I saw from that house was Inks desperate face falling into regret and anguish.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you for letting us stay here Nightmare." Papa hugged the larger goopy stranger.

"Anything for an old friend, and his offspring." His voice was thick and smooth like the honey and his eye hummed a calming glow as he cast it down to me.

I gave a little yawn to that.

To other strangers picked up our bags and brought them inside the large house. 

Papa tried to grab a bag. "No, no. Guys you don't have to!"

One smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's ok E. You had a ruff couple of days. It's the least we can do to take the edge off."

Night hummed in agreement. "Exactly. You and your Skullie needs rest. We'll handle your luggage."

"But Night-"

"No buts! My mansion my rules! Now go rest. I presume you remember the location of your old room."

Papa nodded with a thankful smile. "You guys have always been way to kind to me. Makes me feel selfish."

"What's selfish is standing here bickering about your families generosity while you're Skullie looks dead on his feet. Off to bed!"

I tiredly looked up at Papa who gave me an apologetic look before scooping me up and gave a final thank you to Nightmare.

He grabbed a single bag as he went in.

I snuggled into Papas neck as he walked into the large mansion. 

He walked through a living room and by a kitchen before going up some stairs then down a long hall. 

We stopped at a door. Papa opened it with a key and stepped in. 

It was a big room with a large hammock near the corner. 

An in-ground circle couch was in the middle of the floor like a large pool of pillows. 

He walked to the hammock and placed me down before pulling out a footless onesie from the bag. 

Immediately I kick off my shoes and start tugging off my shirt. Papa helps me get my pants off before helping me into my pajamas. 

With them on he places me onto the hammock, which was full of soft round pillows and a soft knitted blanket.

Giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before taking off his own formal clothes and changing into a T-shirt and boxers. 

He gently and easily slips into the hammock with me.

I shift with him to snuggle in his side. 

"G' night Papa. I love you." I mumble sleepily.

"Good night, Gray. Love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Papa brought me down stairs, still in my pjs, to have breakfast with 'the gang'.

Papa introduced me to them. 

"Guys, don't think I told you last night. But this is Gradient."

They cooed over me as they said their names.

One with tears like Papas, but in black, let me shake his finger since my hands were to small. "I'm Killer.... You've got a strong soul, like your Pops. I can sense it."

One with a red marking under his eye gave me a head pat. "I'm Cross. Maybe after dinner tonight I can show you my secret chocolate stash... with your Papas permission of course."

I nodded with a shy smile.

Papa gave him a playful growl. "Only if I'm invited." Cross hissed about him eating all of his last stash. 

One with a sly grin, he bent down and gently tapped my nose."I'm Dust. Ever get hurt come to me. I'm the gangs medic."

One with a large hole in his skull reached out a long claw and a twisted grin. "I'm Horror."

I smiled and grab his claw, which was twice the size of my hand, to give it a good shake.

He looked surprised, glancing up at Papa then back to me with a smirk. "Most little kids would run away from me. But what could I expect from the The Destroyers offspring."

I furrowed my brow and look up at Papa who chuckled dryly. "I'm not anymore. Haven't destroyed in years. And unless Ink breaks our truce, then I won't till the day I die."

Horror huffed sadly. "What a loss... Anyway I made breakfast, and it's gonna get cold soon. Kills, go wake up your sleeping beauty."

Killer rolls his eyes with a smirk and runs off.

Papa picks me up and sits down at the table. I'm in his lap. 

Horror places a big stack of pancakes in front of us and the others. 

He sets a bowl of fruit, a bottle of whipped cream, and a jug of syrup in the middle for us to share. 

"Thank you Horror, this looks great."

"Don't flatter me E." Horror blush's.

Nightmare walked in looking very annoyed. Mumbling about waking him up when he only had an hours sleep. 

"Maybe if you didn't stay up so late you could have a good nights sleep!" Killer snapped, sitting down. 

They began bickering, which made me worry.

Papa notices and pats my head. 

He whispers, so only I can hear. "Don't worry, they aren't like me and Ink. Bickering is as bad as they'll get."

He smiles as I nod and speaks a bit louder. "Now. What do you want on your pancakes, Gray. Lot'a fruit and a little syrup?"

"Lot'a Fruit and a little syrup." I confirm with a smile.

Papa chuckled a bit. "Thought so."

He scooped up some fruit. Strawberries, bananas, honeydew melon and a bunch of berries. Then poured a little bit of syrup. 

I happily dug in. Papa ate a bit from the sides giving me a goofy grin as he did. 

I didn't mind. 

The cakes were to big for me to finish. 

And it's the first time I've seen Papa eat in a while.

It's the fist time I've seen Papa smile so much.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast Papa took me into the living room to watch Tv. 

The others had to go out on patrol while Nightmare went into his room to do paperwork.

It was quite.

A relaxing quiet.

I snuggled into Papas side as we watched a show about ocean creatures.

Papa seemed uncomfortable, cringing at the Tv. 

I remember Ink making fun of Papa because he was afraid of water during one of their fights.

I tugged on his sleeve. "We can watch something else if you're scared."

Papa looked away, a small flush. "I'm not scared. The creatures are just... weird..."

I raise a brow.

"...Ok! I'm afraid of large bodies of water and the Hell creatures in them! I'll just distract myself, you don't need to stop watching because of me."

I giggled as Papa pouted at me before gently rubbing my skull.

He took out some knitting needles from a small portal and pulled some threads from his sockets. 

I nuzzled into him as a turned back to the show.

After a few minutes my eyelids began to get heavy. 

I let out a small yawn before closing my eyes. 

Just... for a moment...

When I opened them again I was curled up on the couch. 

I quickly sat up. A freshly knitted blanket falling off of me. 

I glanced around. 

I was alone.

The room was dark.

The Tv was the only light. Spreading shadows across the walls and ceiling. 

"P-Papa?"

No answer.

The shadows seemed to move and grow like claws reaching out to get me.

Tears pricked my eyes as my Soul began thumping painfully hard in my chest.

I sobbed. "PAPA!"

Loud footsteps came from the hall. 

I cried harder. 

A blurry monster rushed out from the darkness. 

I screamed and tried to kick it away. 

"No no no!"

"Gray! It's ok baby it's me!"

I stopped and looked squinting.

It was just Papa. 

My little Soul sunk with relief.

I hiccuped, reaching out for him.

Immediately he scooped me up and kissed the side of my head, rocking me in his arms.

"It's ok Gray. I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

If I had to pick a favorite person, besides Papa of course, It'd have to be Cross. 

Papa being busy with stuff or going out left me alone. My litter mates, on the rare times I did want to play, somewhat let me join their games. 

But here I didn't have many activities to occupy me. So I began getting bored and looked for a friend.

Killer and Dust were more serious and to busy to play with. 

Horror was fun, but still to busy. 

Nightmare read me stories and let me nap on him while he worked. He was nice, but still not playful.

Cross was all for fun. He was almost never busy for play. 

And It didn't matter what I wanted to do. Boardgames, hide and seek, cards, or exploring. Anything I wanted he jumped on board with.

Today we were out in Nightmares garden making flower crowns.

I made mine out of blue and white wildflowers with a few clovers. It's patchy but I think it looks cool.

Cross made his with red and yellow flowers. His was much, MUCH, better than mine.

He looks over at mine and frowned slightly. "Don't you think that's a bit to big to wear, bud? Unless it's a lei like mine, it should be small enough to sit on your head."

I shook my head with a smile. "It's not for me. It's for Papa!"

Cross smiled back. "I think we had the same idea."

"Same idea for what?" Papa walked into the garden. He looked tired.

I scurried up and hugged his legs. He and Cross chuckled. 

I waved for him to come sit down next to me. When he sat down I plopped the crown on his head. It was a bit uneven and covered half his face but i think he looked pretty.

"I made you a flower crown!"

Papa smiled happily as he adjusted it onto his head better. "Who taught you how to make this? It's really good, Gray. Couldn't have done better myself."

"Cross taught me!"

Papa let out a small ah. 

Cross leaned in a bit and tossed his flower crown around Papas neck like a lei. "I made this for you too."

Papa smiled softly. "Thanks Cross. It's pretty."

Cross gave him a nod before turning to me. "Now how about we make some bracelets to put on him as well?"

I nodded exited.

We began to make several more flower crowns and leis before the day had ended. Papa ended up covered in flowers.

But the whole time I couldn't help but notice the way Papa stared at Cross. 

It made me wonder.

Maybe Cross was Papas favorite person to.

-

Nightmare took a picture without us knowing. 

Papa said he's gonna put this in his picture book. The one with Pj, Spilled, and my baby pictures.

I asked for a copy of my own so I can start a scrapbook. 

Nightmare gave me an older camera to help out!

I can't wait to test it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making a rewrite of this book. I’m keeping this version and will update but it will be more of a side project now.


	11. Chapter 11

Papa laid in the hammock, rocking himself with his foot on the wall.

I was on the floor, playing with a few dolls. 

Papa had found a box in his old closet that was full of different Sans plushies a few days ago. 

He said I could have them.

They were a bit dusty but still soft and in pretty good shape.

There's one of Ink. It looked older and more worn down than the others. Papa had frown and looked away sadly when I pulled it out. 

I decided to put it in back the box.

As I played around, Papa sat up and used his strings to pull out a case from the closet. 

He set it in his lap and popped the case open.

Gently he pulled out his polished red wood violin and bow.

I smile, dropping my dolls for now to climb into the hammock.

Papa played the most beautiful music. He didn't play much, sadly. 

But when he did my brothers and I would sit around him and listen. Like a mini concert.

I struggled slightly to get up, nearly tipping our bed. Papa helped me a bit and I settled across from him.

I watched eagerly as he fiddled with the strings and bow. Making sure it was all right and toned. 

After a while he finally looked to me with a smile and began to play.

A soft familiar melody echoed through the room as Papa glided the bow with skill and ease.

I humming along as the melody rolled on. 

My eyes became heavy.

With a soft yawn I moved into Papas lap, mindful of his arms. 

A curled up and tugged a blanket over myself. 

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I was curled up on the couch watching some old Japanese cartoons with Cross. But I couldn't really focus on that.

Nightmare and Papa were in the kitchen. Talking rather loudly.

"It's been two weeks since the divorce and he's already-!"

"Error calm down. He's not in your life anymore so you shouldn't bother."

"But Night, it's as if he never even cared! It like h-he didn't even-," the rest was muffled by a sob.

"That doesn't matter now! Stressing yourself out over him isn't going to help you now. Just sit down and relax. I'll make some coco."

I frowned.

Ink was getting married. Not only that but a rumor was going around that he was carrying to.

Papa seemed really upset over it. 

I didn't get it. 

I squeaked as I was suddenly lifted.

I look up to see Cross. He smiled down at me. 

"How about we go out and get some nice-cream?"

I hesitantly smile back with a nod. I distraction would be nice. 

Cross carried me to the kitchen before clearing his throat, making Papa and Nightmare turn.

Papa looked like he had been crying.

Cross spoke with a soft smile. "I'm taking Gray to Underswap for some nice-cream."

Papa smiled with a nod. "Alright. Just be back by sundown."

Cross gave a thumbs up and opened a portal. 

I shivered a bit as we entered into the snowy area before Snowdin. Thankfully Crosses fluffy jacket was warm enough to protect me.

He carried me to the nice-cream guy and waved a small hello.

"Oh! Some new customers! Would you two like some nice-cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!"

Cross nodded. "What do you want Gray?" He bounced me in his arms, making me giggle.

I squint at the labels reading the flavors. "I want a... a Strawberry Cheesecake popsicle."

He nodded, taking out a small gold pouch. "We'd like a Fudge and a Cheesecake please."

Guy pulled out the requested pops and Cross handed him some money. 

Cross handed me mine which I opened and began nibbling on. 

Cross began walking down the snowy path after unwrapping his own. The both of us happily taking in the scenery. 

We came to a small bench after a while and sat down. I was nearly finished with my pop and Cross had already devoured his own and tossed the stick away.

I glanced up to Cross. "Cross... may I ask you something?"

"Shoot kiddo." He chuckled.

"Why is Papa so upset about Ink getting married? Especially after everything he's done."

He patted my skull for a moment before frowning.

After a moment he forced a smiled. 

"Grey. Love is a strange, wonderful and.... dangerous thing. There will be moments in time where you'll love someone, even if they hurt you or you hurt them. The thing is, you have decided if it's worth it to stay in that relationship."

"You're Papa." He sighed sadly.

"He loves Ink very much. Even if Ink hurt him. Even if he hurt Ink. And he decided it was worth the fights between them to stay together."

Cross rubbed his thumb across my cheek. The place where the glass had cut me.

"But when their fights hurt you, accidentally or not, that's where he drew the line. That's when he said it wasn't worth it anymore and left. But still, he doesn't love Ink any less."

Cross looked down at me with a sad smile. "Gray. If you love someone and it hurts you to be with them. Promise me you'll leave. Promise me you won't fall into that kind of misery like your Papa did."

"I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a little after the trial.

Dad paced back and forth in the kitchen.

Spilled was in the living room playing.

I stood in the hallway listening to Dad talk.

"I can't believe you let Error have Gradient! You have to take back your judgment!"

Sans shook his head. "No. My judgment is finale. If you really wanted Gradient you shouldn't have lied Ink."

Dad growled in frustration. "I didn't lie! I told you he's the reason Gray has a scar on his cheek!"

Sans huffed. "Gray said you threw the glass."

Dad slumped shamefully. "Well yeah. But I was trying to hit Error. He was coming towards me!"

Sans scowled as Dad continued.

"When we argue that only means two things. He's going to attack me or kiss me to shut me up. I wasn't going to risk another broken bone because of him! So technically it was selfdefense."

Sans raised a brow. "You don't seem to worried about the fact Gradient was injured."

"Hey, for the record, Error doesn't give two shits about Pj or Spilled! When he was watching them as babies Pj fell off the couch and busted his head open." Dad huffed. 

I did?

"Not only did he not lift a finger to help him he didn't even call me until a hour after. Now Pj has those painful blobs coming off his head and will have them for the rest of his life!" He snapped. "But yeah. I'm the bad guy because I didn't freak out over a tiny scratch that will fade within a year!" Dad threw his hands in the air.

I flinched. Hand going up to touch my skull. I never knew where they came from. I alway thought I was born with them. 

I hated the blobs. How they hurt and stung all the time. How others look at them like some kind of parasite. 

Anger boiled inside of me as I continued to listen. 

Sans shook his head with a deep sigh. "Even if that's the case, Gray wanted to go with him. His request to be with his sire and other factors played in my decision."

"Well that's bullshit!" Dad huffed, arms crossed. His eye watered up as he looked to Sans. 

"I know I was harder on him than Spilled or Pj, but that was because of his Destroyer side. He'd always get into trouble. Breaking things or having little fights with his brothers."

I flinched a bit at that last part. Me and Spilled may have started a few of those fights and broken a few things that ended with Gray being blamed. He never really defended himself when we pointed the finger. So it was easy to get away with stuff. 

He should hate us for that though. Not Dad.

"It was always so hard to connect with Gray. Any time I tried to let him tag along on me and the other boys adventures he'd end up being left out or miserable. He always seemed happy to just be on his own in his room, reading or watching tv with Error." Dad wiped away tears.

"I never could get into that shell of his like Error could. It's like every time I tried he got harder and harder to reach. But... I still don't want to lose him. "

I pressed myself up against the wall. Sniffling as I held back tears.

I don't want to lose him either.


	14. Chapter 14

Gray and Pops came over to get some stuff. 

I didn't really care. 

Pj seemed really upset over it. I don't understand why.

Gray was leaving. So what? 

Im kinda glad he was leaving.

Pops too. He always liked me the least, if he even liked me at all. 

Acting like i don't exist sometimes. Eyes looking at anything but me.

And when he does look at me, it's with a scowl or look of disgust.

Maybe because I'm soulless like Dad use to be?

I don't know.

I look up from my drawing to see Pops and Dad heading upstairs.

"I'm going to talk to Gray." Pj said. 

I shrug.

Pj walked away and to our room.

I slipped it of the kitchen and followed Dad and Pops without them noticing.

They entered their room. I stood outside the door. 

Dad was talking with Pops. 

Pops sighed. "Sorry Ink. We just don't work out anymore."

"Why? Why can't we go back to how we were? When we were both in love and happy."

Pops growled. "Because you decide to have those little mistakes instead of getting an abortion like I told you to!"

Dad growled back. "How dare you call our children that! How could you still believe having our children was a mistake?! You love Gray! You love him! How-"

"I love Gray now, but that doesn't mean I wanted him from the beginning. Just because I want to be a better father than I was from the start doesn't mean I want to be a father at all."

Dad, gazes at the ground as Pops continues.

"If I had the chance to take it all back and it be just you and me again I would without any regrets."

I decided to leave at that.

I slipped down stairs and back into the kitchen. 

Pops came down stairs a short time later and left with Gray; Dad calling after.

I watched as Dad broke down after the portal closed. 

Pj hugged him and started crying to.

I continue my drawings.


	15. Chapter 15

I wandered down the dark hall, sniffling slightly. 

I tried to suck it up, but the tears kept flowing.

I approached the door.

I stopped there for a long moment as I debated with myself on whether this was a good idea or not.

We weren't allowed before. Papa didn't like it so....

But.... but I was already this far. I couldn't just turn back.

After a long moment a wiped my tears away the best I could and and gently opened the door.

Slowly and hesitantly I walked in.

I shuffled slowly towards the bed. 

Hesitantly and softly I called out. "Dad?"

The blankets jerked and a head popped up, looking around in confusion.

He looked around before spotting me in the darkness. "Hm? What is it?"

I shifted a bit. Looking to the ground. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Dad sighed softly. "No sweetheart, Papa....." he paused, head turning to the spot beside him. 

After a moment he turned back to me. 

"Come here." He lifted the blanket up. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, quickly crawled into bed and snuggled up to him. 

He hugged me gently, rubbing my back as he wrapped us up. 

We laid for a long while after.

"Dad?"

Dad hummed again. "Yes Pj."

"Are... Are you going to leave to?" I croaked. Tears welling up again.

Dad squeezed me a bit as he nuzzled my head. "No, sweetest. I'll never leave you. Never. U-Understand?" His words broke slightly.

I nodded jerkily into Dads chest. Hugging back as tightly as I can.

I squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from crying. But I failed miserably.

"Dad? Pj?" Someone said

I turn my head towards the sudden voice.

Spilled stood in front of us holding his pillow.

"Can I join?" He asked dully.

Dad reopened the blanket and scooted us back a bit so Spilled would have enough room. 

He slipped in and pressed his back against mine.

I hiccuped softly, turning and moving to hug my brother.

He growled slightly but didn't protest.

Then Dad pulled both of us into his arms.

I tilted my head to see a his tired expression.

"Dad."

He hummed softly.

"I won't leave you either." I croaked.

A look of surprise passed his face before tears pricked his own eyes.

"Thank you, Pj. I-"

"Will you two be quiet? I wanna sleep." Spilled interrupted. His emotionless eyes staring into us even with his snappy attitude.

I looked to Dad and he looked at me. 

Even with our tear we began to laugh.

It's been so long.

I almost forgot what that felt like.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can wait for our wedding!" Dream giggled as excitedly as he dragged Dad into a cake shop.

Me and Spilled hurried along after them, minding the passerby's.

I was excited! I'd never been to a wedding!

Well, technically I did once. Dad said he was carrying us in his Soul when he went to Berry and Lusts wedding.

So I guess this is the second time? 

"What kind of decoration do you think we should have on our cake?" Dream asked as he glanced around the store.

People who were already inside turned and gazed at us. Murmuring lowly and taking out their phones.

Dad ignored them, walking over to some pamphlets. "Flowers seem like a good choice for the theme. Trees too. Like cherry blossom or pecan. Maybe get those painted on the side with fondant?"

Dream nodded happily. "That's an amazing idea! It sounds perfect! I'll go talk to the baker!"

Dad hummed as he watched Dream run off. 

I walked around the shop, looking at the pictures of different cake designs.

The murmuring group passed by me and through the door. 

As they did I could hear some of the gossip.

"The creator and guardian? Do you really think?"

"Of course it has to be! Why else would they be here together?"

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this!"

"Wait, Didn't Ink just break up with that disgusting destroyer?"

"And? I heard their marriage started falling through after those brats were born-!"

The door shut after them, cutting off the rest of their conversation. 

I huffed sadly. Wandering back over to Dad I couldn't help but wonder if Dad and Pops split up was because of us. That it would be better if...

I shook my head. 

No.

Stop it Pj. 

Stop with the bad thoughts.

Dad loves us.

It was Pops who started all this. 

Dream skipped over to us holding a sketch.

"What do you think? The baker just whipped this up!"

Dad took the picture and looked over it. A soft smile fell on his face.

"It's beautiful Dreamy! Perfect really."

Dream nodded. "I know, thank you for the help!"

Dad patted Dreams shoulder. "No problem, friend. Life is going to love it."

"I hope so. I just want the best for her. I can't believe In just a few week we'll be mates!" Dream sighed happily.

Dad smiled. "I know you two were made for each other."

Dream smiled and waved. "Well, I need to go over some other things with decorations, see you later Ink!"

Dream and Dad hugged before he scooped us up and took us through a portal home.

Days later, the wedding was the talk of the multiverse.

But for some reason everyone thought it was Dad and Dream getting married. 

Some even started saying Dad was carrying again.

It's kinda funny really.

How one misunderstanding can turn into a flood of lies and rumors.


End file.
